


Claim What’s Mine

by dominospice



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i tried qwq, infidget, its a lil spicy uwu, laser tag go brrrrrrrr, mmmmmmmmmm, oh yes hello gay panic, zero no stop that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominospice/pseuds/dominospice
Summary: Just a nice game of laser tag, yes, just laser tag, nothing else.I mean, Zero has some different ways of winning, but Gadget’s (mostly) not complaining.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Claim What’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts only the boys jsjdjdjdjbdbdjd

Gadget darted around a corner, barely dodging a rain of laser fire. It was a miracle he was still in the game; even Sonic had been eliminated already. He only had one opponent left.

Unfortunately that opponent was previously an incredibly skilled mercenary who happened to be rather proficient with more than just swords. And he was about the same color as the dark walls of the arena; that didn’t help. Gadget’s own fur stuck out like a beacon among the shadowy maze; a shining red siren of color that was sure to give his position away.

He had no time to think, as he heard a deep rumble of a laugh sound from somewhere behind him. He kept running, hoping to protect himself with sheer speed and luck alone. His aim with a wispon was fine, but the laser guns were so much more precise. He had managed to get a few good shots on some of the others, but Zero was far too agile for his aiming skills.

As quickly as he could, he scrambled up to the top of a tower in the corner of the room, panting as he paused to catch his breath. He had the high ground now, but he was also cornered.

This was bad.

His ear twitched as he listened, straining slightly to hear over the music blasting in the place. Nothing. That was even worse. He moved to look outside, back the way he came again, only to be roughly shoved against the wall.

Gadget squeaked in alarm, struggling for a moment in panic even though he knew who it was. He had one arm, the one holding his gun, pinned to the wall, and the other was stiff at his side, simply from the shock. He couldn’t move, no matter how hard he struggled. That was to be expected. His opponent was stronger, he always had been.

A soft whine escaped him as a tongue gently lapped at his cheek, before moving to his neck. He tried to stay still, not give his lover the satisfaction of a victory. Not yet, at least.

It wasn’t working.

Zero’s only acknowledgement of his complaints was a brief hum of amusement before nipping at his neck and gently tracing the tip of his tail up the inside of Gadget’s leg.

His entire body shuddered, and his breathing hitched slightly. The whine he attempted came out as more of a moan, which prompted Zero to tilt his head up to gently nip at the edge of Gadget’s ear. The jackal’s grip loosened slightly when he moved, but it still wasn’t enough for the wolf to get free.

“Gadget~” he whispered, drawing the first syllable of his boyfriend’s name out, using that tone he knew always drove the crimson wolf absolutely crazy.

“Z-Zer- we’re... in public-“ Gadget’s voice was already reduced to breathy whimpers, and his legs were trembling slightly. His tail flicked from side to side, the only true indication that he was even more desperate for this kind of attention than Zero was in that moment, despite all of his complaining. Interesting.

“Just claiming what’s mine~” Zero pulled back to stare at Gadget’s amber gaze with half lidded, lustful azure and golden eyes. It was a bit much, but he had work to do. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gadget’s own, edging the line between rough and gentle, perfectly toying with the line of intentions.

Gadget whined softly again, leaning forward slightly into Zero’s touch. The jackal smirked, stepping back. Gadget whimpered, staring at him with round, slightly pleading eyes.

“I thought you weren’t one for this much public affection. I believe we had a conversation about that, actually.“

Zero suddenly shoved Gadget against the wall again, leaning down to whisper in his ear once more,” I do not intend on breaking that promise we had, so I shall claim you later~ Now, however...”

He released the wolf with a low laugh, raising his gun and firing at the sensor on Gadget’s chest before he could even process what was happening.

As the lights around them flashed to signal the end of the game, he finally understood.

“... I’ll be claiming that win, thank you.”


End file.
